Becoming A Pokemon
by Asamiya Athena
Summary: No solo basta que uno crea poder comprender a otros, a veces uno tiene que experimentar lo que otros viven dia a dia.
1. Prologo

**Y yo regreso de nuevo, con otra historia.**

Aparte de la saga original de Pokémon me encanta la serie de "Misterious Dungeon" ya que ahi juegas en el papel de un Pokémon y no el de un entrenador. Haciendo pie en esto, se me ocurrio mezclar la idea original del juego con el anime dando lugar a este fanfic, esperando que les guste ya que ademas no seguira lo que comunmente vemos en el anime sino que sera un poco mas crudo, respecto a las consecuencias de los combates entre las criaturas de bolsillo.

Espero les agrade esta idea.

**~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o**

**Becoming A Pokémon.**

_Prologo._

_Se ha escuchado en miles de ocasiones que uno necesita estar en los zapatos de otro para poder comprender sus ideas, decisiones, puntos de vista y demás, a veces algunos creen que es un simple chiste, otros piensan que hay mucha razón en esas palabras pero… ¿Qué pasa cuando ese pensamiento se aplica para poder comprender a criaturas diferentes a nosotros? En difícil de explicar, lo cierto es que aunque no lo parezca, incluso nosotros podemos aprender lecciones de humildad otorgadas por seres diferentes a nosotros, aun cuando en el proceso nosotros mismos queramos tirar la toalla, sin saber que lo que nosotros consideramos un tormento, unos lo toman como algo normal día a día._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-

La siguiente historia toma lugar en una de las tantas regiones Pokémon existentes, esta tiene como nombre Kalos y hasta la fecha es la sexta región donde existen estas peculiares criaturas las cuales conviven en armonía con las personas, las cuales usan sus habilidades para poder alcanzar sus metas y sueños. Sin embargo, ignoremos a las demás personas y centrémonos en un pequeño grupo de personas, quienes han pasado por muchas cosas durante su viaje por esta región.

Este grupo peculiar estaba conformado por cuatro personas, todos ellos con características propias pero con algo en común entre ellos, su amor y dedicación por los Pokémon. El primero de ellos es un joven con experiencia en el tema, nacido en la región de Kanto y quien buscaba su sueño de ser un maestro Pokémon, su nombre es Ash Ketchum y algo característico de él es estar siempre acompañado de una criatura eléctrica de nombre Pikachu, su primer compañero y quizás su más poderoso Pokémon hasta la fecha.

La segunda integrante es una joven que en esta ocasión había iniciado su viaje como entrenadora y que compartía un lazo especial con el joven de cabello negro ya que ellos se conocen desde la infancia, por lo que su amistad es bastante notable. Ella portaba una cabellera castaña clara larga, ojos azules cristalinos y una piel blanca/opaca, vestida con una blusa sin mangas negra, una falda tableada roja, medias negras hasta la mitad de sus piernas, calzado negro y un sombrero rosa con una línea negra, su nombre es Serena y al igual que su "Amigo" Ash, busca ser la mejor entrenadora del mundo.

El tercer y cuarto integrante del grupo eran hermanos, y uno de ellos era líder de gimnasio de la región. El primero vestía un traje azul eléctrico con líneas amarillas, calzado del mismo color, cargaba una mochila a sus espaldas y portaba gafas sobre sus ojos azules. Tenía cabello rubio peinado en forma de punta y era un gran conocedor sobre inventos con una gran creatividad, su nombre es Clemont.

La cuarta integrante era una pequeña, la más chica del grupo pero no menos activa y alegre. Era la hermana de Clemont y una niña muy entusiasta, ya que ella al estar orgullosa de tener un hermano inteligente y con un gran carisma, buscaba por todos los medios posibles encontrarle una novia y futura esposa, cosa que a él no le agradaba mucho por decirlo así. Estaba vestida con una blusa café sin mangas, un mallon negro hasta los tobillos por debajo de una falda blanca, zapatos rosados y un bolso amarillo colgando de su hombro, tenía un par de ojos azules claros, piel clara y cabello rubio corto peinado en una coleta que caía sobre un lado de su cabeza, su nombre es Bonnie.

Ese grupo singular había pasado por muchas cosas durante su travesía por la región de Kalos, con Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie capturando y conociendo a nuevas criaturas, la aparición de Pokémon con nuevas formas conocido como "Mega Evolución", el reto a los líderes de gimnasio, la pelea que Ash y Serena entablaron con Clemont para conseguir su medalla y los conflictos con un grupo criminal conocido como Team Flare quienes buscaba un mundo mejor y bello, usando en sus propósitos a los Pokémon Legendarios Xerneas e Yveltal. Tampoco había que olvidar algunas cosas muy importantes y de un carácter más personal, siendo uno de ellos y quizás el más importante, la relación "amorosa" que Ash tenía con Serena.

Todo esto había iniciado ya que Serena a pesar de no haber visto a su amigo en mucho tiempo, siendo exactos desde que ella se mudo de Kanto a Kalos, jamás olvido a ese chico azabache con el cual paso momentos muy agradables y dignos de memorar, lo que en cierta forma le hizo guardar un cariño especial por él. Cuando Ash arribo a Kalos y se reencontró con ella, el tiempo que pasaron viajando junto a Clemont y Bonnie, sumado a las experiencias y aventuras vividas en la región le hicieron resurgir ese cariño que ella tenía hacia él, mismo que poco tiempo después evoluciono a un amor profundo hacia Ash.

Al principio ella le daba ligeras insinuaciones sobre sus sentimientos al joven entrenador, mismos que no eran tomados en cuenta o no eran entendidos, la ignorancia del azabache contribuía a ello, dado que Ash lo único que tenía en su mente eran los Pokémon y la búsqueda de su meta principal lo que a veces era interpretado en broma por Clemont sobre que él estaba en la "Nebulosa Pokémon" y algunos regaños de Bonnie quien le reprochaba que así él no tendría novia como su hermano. Por lo que Serena en un acto arriesgado y poco tiempo después de los incidentes con los legendarios, ella le confesó al joven sus sentimientos y sus deseos de evolucionar esa amistad en algo más.

Al principio Ash no comprendió nada cuando Serena le pidió dejar de ser amigos para convertirse en "novios", y estuvo a punto de negar aquella petición, sin embargo al ver la emoción que ella mostraba lo pensó por unos segundos, y acepto aquella petición, más que nada porque su amiga se mostraba muy contenta y no quería provocarle alguna decepción o tristeza, por lo que él sin saber nada sobre asuntos amorosos o las relaciones especiales, se convirtió en el novio de Serena.

Grande fue la sorpresa cuando Clemont y Bonnie vieron a sus amigos tomados de la mano, Serena con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas sumamente feliz y un Ash distraído pero también feliz, ya que a su parecer el ser novios no era nada diferente a ser amigos, con la excepción de que ahora la castaña le tomaba de la mano con mucho cariño. Ante esta noticia los dos hermanos reaccionaron con una singular alegría aunque algo de resignación en Bonnie ya que ella incluso en una ocasión había tratado de convencer a la entrenadora en convertirse en la esposa de su hermano, obteniendo un ligero golpe en la cabeza por parte de Clemont quien se apeno enormemente.

Después de este incidente amoroso, y con muchas energías en los dos entrenadores, ambos consiguieron las ocho medallas para entrar a la Liga Pokémon de Kalos. Serena tenía en su equipo a Delphox, Sylveon, Noivern, Talonflame, Furfrou y Meowstic además de contar con un Ampharos el cual capturo siendo un Mareep y que contaba con la Ampharosita, mientras que Ash tenía en su equipo a Pikachu, Greninja, Talonflame, Pangoro, Aegislash y a Lucario, mismo que él recibió en un principio como un huevo el cual eclosiono en un Riolu, con quien entreno por mucho tiempo y que evoluciono en su batalla de gimnasio contra la líder de gimnasio experta en tipo lucha Korrina, quien además de entregarle su medalla, le dio una piedra de nombre Lucarita misma que le permitía a su Pokémon acceder a su forma Mega, lo cual lo ayudo en algunas ocasiones contra un entrenador misterioso que solo se le conocía como "Luke" el cual peleo contra Ash usando a un Scizor, Starmie, Garchomp, Tyrantrum, Trevenant, Pyroar y Malamar, venciéndolo en las primeras cuatro ocasiones cuando se encontraron dado que este entrenador tenia la Scizorita y la Garchompita, las piedras que le daban las formas Mega y quien según rumores, fue capaz de vencer a Cynthia la campeona de Sinnoh. Además de ello al grupo de Ash se le unió una Kirlia que fue abandonada por su entrenador al darse cuenta de que la mencionada era hembra y no podría evolucionar a un Gallade, y cuando Ash y sus amigos la encontraron, tomando en cuenta la naturaleza amable del entrenador él la invito a unirse a su grupo cosa que la Pokémon psíquica acepto de inmediato, y gracias al cariño que el joven azabache le mostraba como a todos sus Pokémon fue capaz de evolucionar en Gardevoir durante la pelea contra el Team Flare junto al Braixen de Serena, el Quilladin de Clemont y la Floette y Skiddo que Bonnie cuidaba.

Todo iba viento en popa ya que el entrenamiento que Ash y Serena hicieron en conjunto con Clemont y Bonnie dio frutos, ya que los dos lograron posicionarse entre los ocho mejores, sin embargo Serena fue derrotada en su pelea de octavos de final. Aun con esa derrota ella se mostraba animada ya que en su primera participación logro llegar lejos y eso la animo a mejorar para en un futuro poder ser la campeona de la próxima liga Pokémon, sin embargo las cosas no fueron iguales para Ash.

En su pelea de semifinales le toco pelear de nueva cuenta con ese entrenador gélido y atípico con sus Pokémon, y no había que decir que fue un combate brutal y fuera de la imaginación. La última pelea se había decidido entre el Mega Scizor y Pikachu, y a pesar de haber dado su mayor esfuerzo el Pokémon eléctrico fue vencido por el poder aumentado de la criatura de tipo Bicho/Acero aunque el Pokémon de "Luke" no salió bien librado ya que segundos después Scizor perdió su forma Mega y cayó también derrotado.

Ash había quedado entre los cuatro mejores de Kalos, mientras que "Luke" avanzo a la gran final aunque dio una gran sorpresa cuando él fue derrotado por un entrenador quien usaba a un Blaziken con su forma Mega y quien fue capaz de derrotar a Tyrantrum, Garchomp y Scizor en su forma Mega él solo, lo cual indicaba que ese Pokémon había sido bien entrenado.

Serena, Clemont y Bonnie estaban muy orgullosos por el logro que su novio y amigo respectivamente había obtenido, pero para Ash eso no fue motivo de orgullo por decirlo así. A pesar de haber entrenado a sus Pokémon de forma adecuada según su criterio y haber planeado una estrategia contra el gélido entrenador de nada había servido y de nueva cuenta él quedo en el camino a ser un Maestro Pokémon. Por unos instantes creyó que se estaba convirtiendo en una vergüenza para los entrenadores, pero por otro lado y quizás el más incorrecto que le pudo haber pasado por la mente, fue culpar a sus compañeros por no haber dado el máximo y sentirse frustrado por ese detalle.

Sin siquiera saberlo o por lo menos imaginárselo, ese pensamiento fue captado por cierto Pokémon legendario y quien era considerado como el creador del mundo como actualmente se le conocía, y por supuesto que a él no le agrado para nada aquel pensamiento que le atravesó por la mente al joven entrenador. El sabía que Ash Ketchum jugaba un papel importante en el mundo Pokémon (Solo bastaba el ver como él ayudaba desinteresadamente a los legendarios y los problemas que ellos tenían, incluido que Lugia lo había escogido como el actual elegido), y un pensamiento como ese sin duda alguna le hacía perder su aura la cual inspiraba confianza en todos los Pokémon que él llegaba a conocer.

Ese Pokémon conocido como Arceus pensó que si esto seguía así, Ash podría cambiar su manera de pensar y eso no tendría consecuencias positivas, por lo que viendo las circunstancias y si la situación lo ameritaba, él tendría que intervenir no directamente, pero si de una manera que ayudara a Ash y le quitara de la mente ese estúpido pensamiento que lo aquejaba.

Por decirlo así, tendría que recordarle lo que era la humildad y el respeto hacia los demás.


	2. Capitulo 1 - El porqué de lo sucedido

**Siento haberme tardado con el capitulo, pero deseaba que este fuera lo suficientemente largo para poder explicar varias cosas que se debe saber al iniciar este fic. Al fin el capitulo esta listo, espero les agrade tanto al leerlo, como yo al escribirlo.**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**Capitulo 1.**

**El porqué de todo lo sucedido.**

Habían pasado dos días ya desde el termino de la liga de Kalos y las cosas en el grupo de nuestros protagonistas eran muy calmadas, por no decir excesivamente tranquilas cosa que era demasiado extraño, mas considerando lo animados que eran ellos. El motivo de todo esto era uno, y quizás el que desencadenaría un suceso de fenómenos algo difíciles de entender.

Ash iba al frente del grupo con su fiel amigo Pikachu en su hombro sin la clásica sonrisa de confianza y el brillo de emoción en sus ojos que eran uno de los rasgos característicos de él, y en su lugar un par de ojos opacos en conjunto con una mueca difícil de describir estaban plasmados en su rostro. Serena iba junta a él tomada de su brazo derecho pero al igual que el azabache no iba animada y feliz como era costumbre durante los tres meses que ellos tenían como novios. Un gesto de preocupación era evidente en ella, más que nada porque la sensación de que algo preocupaba o molestaba a "Su Ash" era evidente, aunque se descatalogaba la muestra de afecto tan cariñosa de la joven castaña, ya que el caminar juntos tomados del brazo era una imagen que se había visto días después de la derrota del Team Flare gracias a su intervención oportuna, por lo que debía de haber otra causa para el estado de ánimo del entrenador, cosa que por desgracia Serena aun no lograba encontrar.

Más atrás de ellos iban caminando Clemont junto a Bonnie quien tomaba de la mano a su hermano, ellos también reflejaban preocupación ya que Ash había estado raro durante los últimos días, siendo exactos después de su derrota en la liga a manos de "Luke" ya que desde ese momento Ash había pasado de ser un chico alegre, con mucho ánimo y decisión a alguien pensativo, callado y algo frio sin llegar a ser alguien ofensivo. Durante estos días el joven azabache no había dicho mas que "Buenos días" "Gracias" "Hasta mañana" y "Está bien", siendo exactos cuando ellos se despertaban por la mañana, cuando la pequeña Bonnie le daba su plato de comida durante la cena, cuando se iban a dormir y en los momentos en que Serena le preguntaba si podía mostrarle su amor por medio de gestos cariñosos como tomarse de la mano, abrazarlo o cogerle su brazo, otro signo claro de que algo no andaba bien.

El grupo había tomado una ruta de viaje errática, ya que después de terminar la liga ninguno de ellos tenía planes o responsabilidades que cumplir. La liga de Kalos después de su término mantenía cerrado sus gimnasios por dos meses para que los lideres se tomaran un descanso y se prepararan adecuadamente para la siguiente liga por lo que Clemont se tomaría un mes para seguir viajando por toda Kalos en compañía de su hermana Bonnie, mientras que Serena al igual que su amigo rubio prefirió tomarse unas vacaciones antes de decidir si prepararse para la próxima liga o imitar a su novio y viajar a otra región para probar suerte en su respectiva liga, por lo que no tenían problemas en vagar por ahí y descubrir algo nuevo que todavía no conocían bien. En estos momentos se encontraban en un bosque caminando hacia la próxima ciudad que era Pueblo Lino, conocido en Kalos por ser un pueblo donde la producción de tela de alta calidad era considerable y tenía una tienda especializada en ropa de última moda, por lo que Serena siendo una chica apasionada por este gusto personal le pidió a Ash y a sus amigos ir ahí, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de parte de Clemont y Bonnie, y un "Si" algo seco de parte del azabache.

-Al fin hemos llegado. – Una sonriente Serena había exclamado con emoción el arribo al destino establecido sin soltar del brazo a Ash quien seguía serio e inexpresivo aunque por unos instantes una ligera sonrisa casi imperceptible se apodero de él. – Creí que no íbamos a salir nunca de aquel bosque.

-No digas eso Serena, me emociono mucho ver a varios Vivillon y Combee además de ese tierno Pansage, ¡Era tan lindo!. – La pequeña rubia con unos ojitos brillantes recordaba como en su travesía por aquel bosque se encontraron con varios Pokémon bicho además del ya mencionado mono de tipo hierba el cual le hizo algunas monadas a Bonnie quien se encariño tanto con aquel Pokémon que incluso le regalo un poco de comida que traía en su bolsita.

-Eso es cierto, pero no me animaba mucho la idea de dormir en el bosque estando el pueblo tan cerca, ¿No crees Ash?. – Clemont ajustándose su mochila con su brazo Aipom en él había hecho esa pregunta intentando obtener una respuesta positiva de parte de Ash, en un intento de hacerlo hablar y animarlo un poco, aunque…

-Si. – Ash seguía siendo frio y corto con sus respuestas lo cual indicaba que nada seguía bien con él, cosa que preocupo aun mas a sus amigos y su novia ya que seguían sin entender el porqué del cambio de ánimo del azabache, aunque la castaña no deseaba saber el motivo ya que debía de haber alguna razón por el que Ash no revelara la causa de su malestar, y como su novia ella respetaba su privacidad y esperaría a que él le dijera que le pasaba, no por nada Ash le conto algunas cosas que Clemont y Bonnie desconocían y que ella solo sabia.

-¡Vamos chicos! ¡Dejemos de estar parados aquí y vamos al Centro Pokémon, ya casi anochece!. – Decidida a animar un poco al joven entrenador Serena salió corriendo jalando a Ash del brazo junto a Pikachu quien casi se cae del hombro de su entrenador, dejando atrás a unos despistados Clemont y Bonnie.

-¡Serena, Ash, espérenos!. – Bonnie también salió corriendo ignorando por unos instantes que Clemont se había quedado de pie algo sorprendido al ver la reacción de la castaña, aunque eso no era nada raro en ella tomando en cuenta que se parecía en varias cosas al entrenador de Kanto, y ahí se mostraba una de esas cosas en común.

-Y de nuevo me quede atrás. – Con paso lento pero firme y ajustándose sus lentes el joven líder de gimnasio tomo camino a Pueblo Lino, donde esperaban poder descansar un poco y proseguir con el viaje de descanso y distracción que el grupo planeo. Después de todo ya no había cosas o problemas por los cuales preocuparse, ya que nada malo podría pasar.

Ellos nunca lograron saber que en realidad, estaban equivocados en ese punto.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

La noche había llegado y después de una buena cena en el Centro Pokémon acompañada de un juego de "Veo veo" que gano Bonnie, el grupo dejo a sus Pokémon al cuidado de la enfermera Joy para poder ir a descansar y poder continuar con sus planes por la mañana. Usualmente ellos ocupaban dos habitaciones, una ocupada por Ash y Clemont y la otra por Serena y Bonnie pero de forma sorpresiva el azabache pidió una habitación extra bajo el pretexto de que quería estar solo por esa noche, por lo que tomando la llave y dándole las buenas noches a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie subió a la habitación, dejando sorprendidos a sus amigos aunque con un malestar en el aire ya que cada vez era más difícil comprender el porqué del actuar de Ash. Quizás y el solo necesitaba pensar a solas como lo dijo y por la mañana el estaría como nuevo y con renovadas energías para proseguir con la energía y determinación que demostraba.

El reloj marcaba las doce de la noche y la actividad en el Centro Pokémon había terminado. El ambiente era dominado por el silencio profundo ya que la enfermera Joy poco después de cerrar las puertas y resguardar a los Pokémon se había ido a dormir a su habitación, por lo que prácticamente todos ahí ya dormían profundamente imitando a un Snorlax, todos a excepción de cierto azabache quien aún seguía despierto sentado en el borde de la cama.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-¡Garchomp, usa terremoto!. – "Luke" con un gesto frio le daba la indicación al Pokémon Dragón/Tierra quien se encontraba en su forma Mega gracias a la Garchompita, lo cual aunque le restaba velocidad aumentaba su ataque y defensa, por lo que el ataque había tomado más potencia._

_-¡Esquívalo Lucario y usa Pulso Dragón!. – El Pokémon Aura de Ash con su forma Mega también esquivaba a duras penas el ataque del enemigo ya que el al ser del tipo Acero/Luchador era vulnerable a ataques de tipo tierra y fuego, mismos que él había recibido de parte del Garchomp de "Luke"._

_Lucario después de lograr dar un gran salto en el aire esquivando el terremoto originado por el Dragón de tierra acumulo energía de un tono azulado en su hocico, misma que el lanzo en forma de una esfera a gran velocidad y con un poder tremendo hacia Garchomp quien lo recibió de lleno y lo derribo en el suelo, dándole la ventaja ya que el ataque había sido muy efectivo._

_-¡Vamos levántate inútil!. – A pesar del trato que "Luke" le daba a su Garchomp, este se levanto aun titubeando y lanzando un gran rugido demostrando que seguía en pie de lucha, aunque bastante vapuleado y lastimado considerablemente._

_Lucario se veía en mejor forma, aunque el Pokémon Aura soltaba un leve quejido ya que una de las piedras del suelo le había dado en una de sus patas lastimándosela, por lo que al moverse le provocaba una molestia considerable, y aun con esto él seguía dando lo mejor que podía, ya que su entrenador confiaba en él y no lo decepcionaría._

_-¡Lucario aprovecha que Garchomp no se mueve, usa velocidad extrema y atácalo con Combate Cercano!. - Estando seguro que Lucario podría hacerlo y en el proceso derrotar al Pokémon Dragón/Tierra Ash con mucha confianza le dio la indicación a su amigo quien obedeció y a gran velocidad se puso a espaldas de Garchomp quien seguía algo confundido por el ataque recibido, pero cuando Lucario inicio el Combate Cercano la pata que tenia lastimada le dio un pulso muy doloroso que le impidió seguir atacando, cosa que Ash y "Luke" notaron. - ¡Lucario apártate!_

_-¡Usa Garra Dragón Garchomp!. – El gélido entrenador sabio que ese ataque no sería efectivo contra el Pokémon Aura, sin embargo su intención era dominar a Lucario mientras Garchomp volvía en si para poder vencer a su enemigo, y así fue. Lucario recibió de lleno los zarpazos lanzados por el Dragón de tierra, uno de ellos en su pata lastimada lo cual lo tumbo al suelo quejándose de dolor cosa que estaba esperando el gélido entrenador. - ¡Aniquílalo con Tierra Viva!_

_-¡Chomp!. – Lanzando un potente zarpazo a la tierra, el Pokémon ocasiono varias grietas en el suelo donde estaba tumbado Lucario, de donde salieron algunas llamas que recibió de lleno siendo ataques críticos y las cuales terminaron por herirlo considerablemente, cayendo al suelo pesadamente y sin poder moverse._

_-¡Lucario levántate amigo, se que puedes hacerlo!. – Ash lleno de desesperación por ver el estado de su amigo lo llenaba de ánimos para seguir peleando, cosa que escucho el Pokémon Aura quien intento incorporarse para seguir peleando, sin embargo el daño que recibió había sido considerable, por lo que después de soltar un gruñido y envuelto en un brillo regreso a su forma original y cayó al suelo inconsciente. - ¡Lucario, no!._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin Del Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_A la mente de Ash esa pelea de la liga de Kalos seguía presente durante estos días. En ese momento el había logrado vencer al _Starmie, Tyrantrum, Trevenant y Pyroar de "Luke" aunque en el proceso Greninja, Talonflame, Pangoro y Gardevoir cayeran derrotados, y durante la pelea se notaba que Lucario llevaba la ventaja y que habría podido vencer a Garchomp dándole la ventaja de dos contra uno, sin embargo por ese ligero error que había pasado Ash quedo en desventaja, aunque no considerable dado que el Dragón de tierra había quedado muy agotado ante Pikachu quien lo derroto con una Cola de Hierro, no sin antes recibir un Carga Dragón de Garchomp. Sin embargo el poder aumentado de Scizor había sido el factor a considerar ya que Pikachu logro aguantar el Puño Bala reforzado con la Danza Espada aunque eso no fue suficiente ya que su Pokémon había sido derrotado segundos antes de que la criatura Bicho/Acero también cayera.

Ese error seguía invadiendo la mente de Ash, entre pensamientos sobre qué hubiera pasado si justo en el momento en que Garchomp estaba confundido el cambiara a Lucario por Pikachu, era más que lógico que el roedor eléctrico tendría desventaja ante el dragón de tierra sin embargo la experiencia del Pokémon sumado a los variados ataques que conocía le habrían dado una ventaja considerable, que acabaría con Garchomp derrotado y Ash con la ventaja de un Pokémon con su forma Mega.

Ese pensamiento abrumaban a Ash quien pensaba que ese era otro error que había cometido y que le costó demasiado caro, aunque otra parte de si mismo pensaba que el error lo había cometido Lucario al no haber completado el Combate Cercano, ya que si había logrado aguantar el dolor provocado por la roca que golpeo su extremidad inferior era lógico que él podría lograr terminar el ataque venciendo en el proceso a su enemigo. Esa idea iba creciendo más y más en la mente del entrenador, pensando que Lucario no había dado lo mejor de sí mismo y que por causa de su fallo él había perdido de nueva cuenta en una liga. Sin embargo estaba otra parte de si mismo que le decía que ese error le hubiera podido pasar a cualquiera, como por ejemplo al Starmie de "Luke" quien hubiera derrotado al Pangoro de Ash si este a último momento no hubiera fallado la hidrobomba, lo cual le permitió al Pokémon Luchador/Siniestro atacar con un Golpe Bajo el cual le dio la victoria.

La mente de Ash era un alboroto considerable y era por eso que en esos últimos días se comportaba frio y callado con Serena, Clemont y Bonnie ya que las palabras de ánimos que ellos le daban solo le hacían recordar como de nuevo había fallado en el intento de ganar un campeonato, y era por eso que actuaba de esa forma, no quería llegar al punto de ofenderlos debido a un arrebato que se apoderara de él en cierto caso.

Esos pensamientos terminaron por agotar al joven entrenador quien cayó rendido en la cama de la habitación junto a su Pikachu quien estaba hecho un ovillo sobre una almohada, quizás si él se relajaba un poco al día siguiente esos pensamientos se desvanecerían y podría por fin poner en orden sus ideas y poder ver las cosas positivamente, lo único que esperaba era que Serena no se emocionara al hacer sus compras y que el terminara cargando con todas las bolsas, realmente era divertido ser el novio de ella ya que eso daba pie a momentos graciosos, aunque seguía sin entender bien lo que debía de hacer él en su función como el novio, ya que hasta el momento solo dejaba que Serena mostrara su cariño hacia él con esos gestos físicos como abrazos o incluso los dos besos que él había recibido en la mejilla, aunque el ultimo se lo había dado cerca de los labios, cosa que lo apeno demasiado ocasionando una risita en la castaña. En fin, todo estaría bien por la mañana, al menos eso esperaba el.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

En una dimensión cuya localización era totalmente desconocida, un Pokémon ancestral veía por medio de un portal al joven entrenador de Kanto dormir profundamente, mientras que mostraba un gesto pensativo y dudoso. El Pokémon creador Arceus había estado vigilando al joven elegido de los legendarios desde hace días ya que él mientras descansaba en sus aposentos, sintió brevemente una ligera sensación de duda proveniente del elegido, encontrándose con un Ash dividido entre la frustración de perder por un error que cometió él, y por otra parte que ese error había sido provocado por sus Pokémon.

-Es bastante inquietante todo esto. – Murmuraba para sí mismo Arceus quien se mantenía pensativo sobre esta situación. Ash Ketchum era conocido entre los legendarios por las cosas que desinteresadamente había hecho por algunos de ellos en situaciones de peligro inminente como Mew, Lugia, Kyogre, Shaymin, Keldeo y Xerneas por mencionar solo algunos de ellos, lo cual le habían hecho ganarse su respeto. Muchos de ellos querían a Ash por su esencia, su manera de ser y de pensar, y el solo hecho de saber que el joven elegido podría cambiar su forma de ser por culpa de un simple "Juego de humanos" le preocupaba demasiado, ya que a pesar de que el dios Pokémon no confiaba en la humanidad, muchos de los legendarios que mantenían un papel fundamental en la tierra si lo hacían debido a la confianza que Ash les mostro y si su manera de juzgar a los humanos cambiaba, las consecuencias podrían ser criticas ya que estos podrían abandonar sus lugares asignados.

-¿Está todo bien padre?. – La voz de una Pokémon inundo el ambiente, y Arceus sabia a la perfección de quien se trataba, era de la Pokémon Eón Latias, quien se había aparecido de improvisto ahí ya que se suponía que su papel era cuidar el agua sagrada del Pueblo de Altomare, aunque no era algo nuevo que Latias de vez en cuando dejara el pueblo y viajara por algunos sitios de interés para ella.

-¿Qué es lo que te aflige hija mía?. – Aunque Arceus trataba a los demás legendarios como iguales a él, ejemplo claro eran Dialga, Palkia, Giratina o Reshiram y Zekrom había algunos que para ellos Arceus era su padre principalmente los dulces legendarios como Mew, Celebi, Jirachi, Manaphy, Phione, Shaymin, Victini, Meloetta y Keldeo además del dúo Eón Latias y su hermano Latios, quien realmente no había muerto en el incidente con el equipo Rocket sino que había sido salvado por Giratina al ser transportado al Mundo Distorsión, aunque con el precio de no volver a Altomare y ser asignado por Arceus como protector de las Ruinas Sinjoh, ubicadas en un lugar lejano a Kanto.

-¿Algo malo pasa con Ash? Siento que su aura no es la misma, hay algo que lo confunde. – Esto tampoco sorprendía al Pokémon creador, ya que en cierta forma habían legendarios que se habían encariñado con Ash como por ejemplo ella, Mew, Celebi y Meloetta y que estaban al tanto de lo que le sucedía al joven elegido a pesar de estar separados por una gran distancia.

-Se puede decir que si hija mía, el juego de los humanos llamado "Liga Pokémon" ha influenciado tanto al elegido que lo han hecho titubear tantas ocasiones, pero no tanto como esta. – Dijo Arceus mentalmente a la Pokémon Eón que miraba por el portal como Ash dormía profundamente. – El joven Ash ha perdido en esta ocasión por un error común que ha hecho que el comience a dudar de los Pokémon y su fidelidad a él.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando de Ash padre? ¿Del mismo quienes Ho-Oh, Groudon, Rayquaza y Darkrai hablan con mucho orgullo?. – Ante esto Arceus cerró los ojos consciente de que Latias dudaría que él hablaba del mismo chico que la Pokémon conoció en Altomare y con quien se encariño hasta el punto de convertir ese cariño en un amor especial de Pokémon a entrenador.

-Se que dudas que Ash Ketchum cambie su forma de ser, lo sé desde aquel momento en el que me pediste dejarte ir a su lado y convertirte en su compañera, sin embargo no te he permitido hacer eso por el hecho de que a pesar de que lo respeto, aun no confió totalmente en el. – Siendo totalmente sincero Arceus de nuevo explico la causa por la cual el no permitió que Latias dejara de lado su trabajo de cuidar el agua sagrada de Altomare y se reuniera con Ash justo cuando él comenzó a viajar por Sinnoh, cosa que al principio entristeció y molesto a la mencionada, aun sabiendo que el Pokémon creador tenía razón en no permitir que una Pokémon Legendaria "Alpha" fuera entrenada por un humano. – Los humanos son fácilmente manipulables por sus semejantes que de una u otra forma siempre terminan dándote sorpresas a veces nada agradables, me sorprende que hasta la fecha Ash Ketchum no haya intentado capturar a un legendario de los tantos que ha conocido.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué aun desconfías de él padre?. – Latias sospechaba el porqué del hermetismo de Arceus por darle un voto de confianza al joven elegido, sin embargo quería que él se lo dijera de voz propia para saber que tendría que hacer Ash para que ella se reuniera con él y se convirtiera en su Pokémon.

-Se del alma bondadosa y amable de Ash, solo basta ver como acogió a Charizard, Bayleef, Infernape, Pignite y Gardevoir, Pokémon que fueron abandonados por humanos que los menospreciaron por no ser lo que ellos esperaban. – En ese entonces Arceus endureció su voz, cosa que interpreto Latias como el momento en que el diría que era lo que esperaba de Ash para considerarlo como un humano en quien el podría confiar. – Sin embargo eso no es suficiente para entender a un Pokémon, y mucho más si el ahora esta dudando de ellos. Si el logra darse cuenta de que sus pensamientos son equivocados y lo demuestra con hechos, entonces le daré mi confianza y podrás ir con él.

-¿Qué pasara con el si no lo logra padre? ¿Qué harás para hacerlo entrar en razón?. – Latias confiaba que Ash podría ganarse la confianza de Arceus, sin embargo solo para aclarar sus dudas, le pregunto a su padre lo que pasaría si el fallaba, obteniendo como respuesta algo que la inquieto… y la lleno de miedo.

-Si el elegido falla, tendré que intervenir para que el no pierda la seguridad que los demás Pokémon han depositado en él y continúe siendo el elegido, aunque con eso yo jamás confiare en el ya que solo demostrara que el también podría llegar a ser en un futuro egoísta como los otros humanos. – Sentencio Arceus con una mirada fría, pero llena de firmeza dando a entender que nada le haría cambiar su decisión. – Ahora todo depende de él, y lo que su mente le dicte, solo queda a esperar su decisión final.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Un nuevo día había llegado. El canto de los Fletchling y los Starly inundaban Pueblo Lino indicando que era hora de reanudar las actividades diarias de humanos y Pokémon, y como era de esperarse, en el Centro Pokémon la actividad rutinaria daba inicio.

Después de un sueño bastante reparador y de un gran desayuno el grupo de Ash y compañía se disponía a explorar el lugar buscando cosas interesantes que hacer. Antes de eso y conscientes de que en ese Pueblo no había peligro alguno cada uno de ellos libero a sus Pokémon para que les hicieran compañía y disfrutaran del ambiente colorido. Ash traía en su hombro como era costumbre a su fiel amigo Pikachu y junto a ellos iban Greninja, Pangoro, Lucario, Gardevoir, Aegislash y Talonflame, mientras que Serena sin despegarse ni un momento de su novio libero de sus Pokéballs a Delphox, Talonflame que iba junto a la misma ave del azabache, Furfrou, Meowstic, Sylveon, Noivern y su Ampharos.

Por parte de los hermanos, Clemont libero a Chesnaught, Dedenne, Diggersby, Emolga, Magnezone y Heliolisk mientras que Bonnie iba montada sobre su Gogoat junto a su Florges, todos ellos caminando junto a sus entrenadores y mirando la variedad que ahí había, tanto en centros de trabajo del hilo obtenido de la lana de los Mareep hasta las tiendas de ropa donde los últimos modelos eran exhibidos, cosa que por supuesto emocionaban mucho a la joven entrenadora castaña. El grupo de entrenadores dispuestos a pasar un buen día decidieron ir a curiosear mientras dejaban que sus Pokémon se relajaran en un páramo no sin antes decirles que a mediodía se reunirían para la hora del almuerzo.

Fue un momento muy gratificante para todos ellos, tanto en lo que vivieron como en las risas que originaron algunas escenas, como por ejemplo el ver a Clemont vistiendo ropa de marca, más que nada por obligación de Serena y Bonnie misma que le hacía lucir muy bien provocando uno que otro cumplido de algunas entrenadoras que lo veían admiradas, a lo que Bonnie reacciono como era de esperarse… lanzándose al instante sobre ellas preguntándole a cada una si no deseaban convertirse en la novia o esposa de su hermano, originando una mezcla de rojos en el rostro del líder de gimnasio quien ocultaba su mirada llena de pena detrás del brillo de sus gafas, ocasionando de paso una gran risa en Serena y una leve risita en Ash quien de igual forma había sido "Victima" de las intenciones de la entrenadora quien le compro un gorro con la forma de la cabeza de un Spritzee.

Cabe decir que ese día Ash había amanecido de un ánimo un poco mejor que el día anterior, quizás porque había decidido dejar de pensar en los combates Pokémon por un día y disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigos, por lo que se dejaba llevar y disfrutaba de la compañía de Serena, de las risitas de su Pikachu y del ataque de ira de Clemont quien hizo una especie de "Berrinche" al ver como Bonnie incluso llegaba a ofrecerlo a las mismas entrenadoras quienes pretendían al joven pelirrubio, seguido de llevársela arrastrando de ahí ayudado por su brazo Aipom.

Las horas pasaron y el mediodía había llegado, por lo que Ash y compañía estaban sentados en una de las tantas mesas que estaban instaladas en el pueblo junto a sus Pokémon los cuales se encontraban ya comiendo, en tanto que los chicos además de almorzar charlaban un poco… mejor dicho eso hacían Serena, Clemont y Bonnie, ya que el azabache solo se dedicaba a devorar la comida.

-Parece que ya estas mejor, ¿No Ashy?. – Algo que durante los últimos tres meses se le quedo pegado a Serena fue llamar al azabache con ese mote cariñoso en algunas ocasiones, sin embargo al entrenador de Kanto parecía no afectarle eso, ya que de alguna forma él se acostumbro a ello. Esos eran los pensamientos de la joven castaña, quien al ver que el plato de su novio estaba casi vacío, volvió a llenarlo. – Déjame servirte otro poco Ash.

-Yo lo que quiero saber es como Ash come tanto y no está igual que un Snorlax. – Bonnie tenía mucha curiosidad respecto a la forma de comer del entrenador, aunque no negaba que esa era una de las tantas cosas que le llamaban la atención. – Aun no sé cómo es que a Serena le gustas siendo todo un glotón.

-¡No hables de cosas amorosas Bonnie! ¿Cómo es posible que me vendieras a esas entrenadoras hace un rato?. – Soltando un suspiro parecido a uno de frustración Clemont hacia evidente su enojo hacia su hermana menor quien solo puso una carita de inocente, como si no entendiera nada de lo que él decía.

-No sé de que hablas hermano, yo solo dije la verdad. – Esa era una de las tantas cosas que Bonnie podía hacer para librarse de la furia de su hermano, aunque también había que admitir que la niña pelirrubia había hecho la misma pregunta indiscreta a varias entrenadoras que conocieron durante su viaje, llegando incluso al punto de "ofrecer como esposo" a Clemont a las lideres Viola, Korrina y Valerie, sin contar que incluso hizo lo mismo con la Elite Four Malva y la campeona regional Diantha, a las que conocieron durante la crisis con el Team Flare.

-A veces me hubiera gustado dejarte en el gimnasio de Ciudad Luminalia con papa, o por lo menos impedir que metas la pata de semejante forma. – Suspiro el joven líder de gimnasio mientras se ajustaba sus lentes seguido de llevarse la cuchara a la boca. – Seria mejor si intentaras buscarle una esposa a Ash, ya sabes solo por medida preventiva.

-¡Ni hablar Clemont! ¡Si dices otra cosa como esa le diré a mi Delphox que te lance un gran lanzallamas! ¡Ash es mío y de nadie más!. – Lamentablemente otra cosa que Serena aprendió durante la travesía por Kalos fue el ser bastante cuidadosa con sus cosas y personas especiales, incluyendo el joven entrenador por lo que era bastante cautelosa cuando alguna chica, fuera entrenadora, artista o patinadora se le acercaba a él (En pocas palabras, era bastante celosa) por lo que no le hacía ninguna gracia escuchar comentarios como los de su amigo pelirrubio, eso se mostraba en ese mismo instante al levantarse de su asiento y esconder el rostro del azabache entre su pecho mediante un abrazo, a modo de protección. - ¡Ash me quiere realmente, jamás se fijaría en ninguna otra chica fea o altanera! ¿No es así Ashy?

-Fafa… Fefena fo fuefo fefminar fe fomer. – Y una respuesta algo… rara surgió del azabache, quien tenía la boca llena y aun seguía masticando la comida mientras hablaba, sumado a ello tener la cara entre los brazos de la joven castaña no ayudaba en nada.

Ante esto Serena, Clemont y Bonnie solo pudieron reír de lo gracioso que se veía Ash, con las mejillas hinchadas por la comida que aun no pasaba, la boca un poco sucia por la razón anterior y el gesto de duda que adornaba su cara. Era algo verdaderamente hilarante y que podía sacarle una risa a cualquiera.

Poco después de terminar con el almuerzo nuestros héroes decidieron solo sentarse a la sombra de un gran roble observando el paisaje natural que Pueblo Lino mostraba, además de ver como sus Pokémon convivían entre si, o al menos la mayoría lo hacía. Los dos Talonflame que pertenecían a Ash y Serena permanecían acurrucados los dos juntos en una de las ramas, dado que eran macho y hembra y se llevaban muy bien desde que la castaña agrego al Pokémon Fuego/Volador a su equipo. Otros Pokémon como Greninja meditaba cerca de un pequeño lago que estaba cerca ignorando las graciosadas que Aegislash hacia en un intento de fastidiarlo, Pangoro estaba "discutiendo" con Chesnaught ante la mirada de pena ajena de Magnezone, Heliolisk, Ampharos, Delphox y Noivern, Florges veía a Sylveon jugar con Meowstic y Furfrou y Gogoat estaba profundamente dormido con Emolga y Diggersby apoyados en su panza y finalizando, Pikachu dormía a la sombra junto a Gardevoir quien al igual que Lucario solo miraban el campo abierto sentados junto a su entrenador, además de mirar en ratos como Dedenne se había acomodado en la bolsita de Bonnie y roncaba en voz alta.

Ash también estaba sentado, sin su gorra y apoyado en el tronco del árbol con Serena en su otro lado tomada de su mano y Clemont con Bonnie al lado de ellos dos. Ellos ya habían hecho las cosas que habían planeado hacer en Pueblo Lino por lo que mañana a primera hora del día partirían de ahí para seguir buscando nuevos lugares en Kalos antes de que se terminara el mes con veinte días que les quedaban antes de que decidieran que hacer o qué camino tomar.

Ninguno de ellos dijo palabra alguna durante el tiempo que estuvieron sentados a la sombra del árbol, no era necesario ya que lo que realmente disfrutaban era el estar sentados en silencio, escuchando los ruidos que la naturaleza brindaba sin tomar en cuenta otro tipo de cosas, al menos hasta que…

-Oye, ¿No es ese Clemont, el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Luminalia?. – Una voz saco de sus pensamientos a los chicos quienes veían como un grupo de cinco entrenadoras los miraban de forma curiosa, más que nada al joven de cabello rubio.

-No puedo creerlo, en serio es el. – Ante estas palabras Clemont comenzó a ponerse nervioso y rogarle a los Pokémon legendarios que no fuera a pasar lo que él estaba sospechando, sin embargo parecía que estos lo habían ignorado por completo, ya que…

-¡Hola jóvenes entrenadoras! ¡Mi nombre es Bonnie, la pequeña hermana del más grande inventor, experto líder de gimnasio y sobre todo guapo y galante con las chicas llamado Clemont!. – Bonnie en un acto por decirlo así… sorprendente (Ya que Ash, Serena y Clemont aun seguían sin entender como ella podía hacerlo), estaba casi en un parpadeo frente a las entrenadoras arrodillada al más puro estilo de petición nupcial, con su mano izquierda extendida hacia ellas y con Dedenne en su cabeza quien milagrosamente había salido de su siesta y ahora le estaba haciendo compañía a su amiga, ambos con un fondo rosado adornado con burbujas y flores multicolor. - ¡Hoy están de suerte, ya que estoy buscando una chica quien sea la novia o esposa de mi hermano! ¿Quién de ustedes quiere ser aquella afortunada quien…?

-¡Es suficiente Bonnie! ¡A veces creo que realmente no eres mi hermana!. – Clemont con deseos de no pasar más vergüenza uso su brazo Aipom y ayudado con este apareció detrás de Bonnie a la cual sujeto de su blusa y sin más ni más la arrastro lejos de las entrenadoras, mientras que la pequeña rubia seguía alzando los brazos intentando "convencer" a sus futuras "cuñadas".

-Espera Clemont, no te vayas. – Antes de que el dúo proveniente de Ciudad Luminalia se uniera a los dos entrenadores bajo el árbol, una de las jóvenes del grupo detuvo al líder de gimnasio, a lo que él solo atino a frenar aun con Bonnie sujeta al brazo Aipom y devolverle la mirada a las entrenadoras. – Debes admitir que tu hermanita es graciosa, mira que en vez de ser el chico quien busca a la chica, sea su hermana menor quien lo haga.

-Si… es cierto… ella es graciosa. – Clemont no concordaba con ellas ni un poquito, quizás por el hecho de que si bien la mayoría de las chicas con las que Bonnie "negocio la boda" solo lo vieron como broma, algunas de ellas como por ejemplo Korrina al parecer se tomaron aquella proposición en serio, ya que la heredera de la Mega Evolución no dejaba de coquetear con el joven inventor durante el tiempo que a Ash y Serena les tomo conseguir su medalla.

-¿Cómo que graciosa? ¿Por qué no me toman en serio?. – Caso contrario al de Bonnie, muchas jóvenes simplemente tomaron como chiste la proposición de la pequeña lo que a veces enojaba a la rubiecita a quien no le agradaba que no la tomaran en serio.

Una charla se formo con Clemont, Bonnie y las entrenadoras, siendo vista a lo lejos por Ash y Serena quienes seguían bajo la sombra del roble viendo animadamente como había personas que a primera vista lograban identificar a Clemont como líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Luminalia, cosa que Ash no consiguió hacer prontamente dado lo despistado que era a veces.

-Oye Clemont, ¿Quiénes te acompañan?. – Una de las entrenadoras al fin noto a los dos chicos faltantes del grupo, cuestionándole al inventor sobre su identidad.

-Cierto, lo había olvidado. Quiero presentarles a Serena, entrenadora de Pueblo Boceto además de conocedora sobre carreras de Rhyhorn, y a Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta en Kanto y un experimentado entrenador Pokémon. – Como era usual, el joven rubio presento a la pareja de chicos quienes se habían levantado y se había unido a la charla del grupo para presentarse mejor, sin embargo las chicas reaccionaron de inmediato al saber de quienes se trataban, lo cual provoco algo que ninguno de los chicos se espero.

-¿Ash y Serena? ¿No ellos participaron en la Liga Kalos que apenas termino?. – Una de las jóvenes reacciono sorprendida y con admiración, cosa que a Serena le hizo sentirse un poco orgullosa por el logro que había obtenido, y Ash pudo haberse sentido de la misma manera, si no hubiera sido por un detalle. - ¡Es cierto, ustedes quedaron entre los ocho mejores de la región!

-La batalla que dio Serena fue emocionante, y lo fue aun más cuando su Noivern le gano a ese Aromatisse aun con desventaja. – Una de las chicas comentaba una pelea ya pasada, y fue precisamente ella quien también comento algo que traería consecuencias negativas. – También fue interesante ver a Ash y su MegaLucario combatir contra ese chico Luke y su MegaGarchomp.

-Debo admitir que su MegaLucario peleo fuertemente, pero si Ash lo hubiera cambiado a tiempo, quizás el resultado hubiera sido diferente. – Otra entrenadora con aires intelectuales analizo las probables alternativas del combate, dando a entender que Ash pudo haber ganado si su estrategia cambiara.

Ante estos comentarios Serena, Clemont y Bonnie solo atinaron a reír nerviosamente ya que por unos instantes las entrenadoras pasaron de ellos, sin embargo cuando voltearon a ver a su amigo azabache, notaron que algo había pasado y que en efecto, molesto al entrenador profundamente, ya que este tenía la cabeza baja, con la sombra de su cabello tapando sus ojos y una mueca de seriedad, cosa que de inmediato preocupo a sus amigos, aunque un poco más en Serena.

Gardevoir y Lucario, debido a su habilidad de sentir las emociones y el aura de su entrenador dejaron su lugar en la sombra del árbol y de inmediato se acercaron a él al notar que algo paso, lo mismo hizo Pikachu al ser quien conocía al azabache a la perfección, y lógicamente el trió de Pokémon notaron que una mezcla de emociones, entre ellas la ira, frustración y tristeza estaban apoderándose de él. Serena al ver el ligero temblor que la mano de Ash mostraba, no dudo en ningún momento en intentar calmarlo, después de todo era su deber como su novia y persona especial.

-Ash. – Sin dejar de lado su evidente preocupación por el Serena tomo su mano izquierda y la sujeto en un agarre no tan fuerte pero si para demostrarle cariño y comprensión, y al ver aquel gesto por parte de la castaña Clemont, Bonnie, Pikachu, Lucario y Gardevoir reaccionaron de la misma forma que la joven entrenadora. Clemont coloco su mano en el hombro izquierdo de Ash mientras que Lucario lo hacía por la derecha, Pikachu se subía sobre su cabeza en tanto que Bonnie agarraba su mano derecha y Gardevoir se abrazaba del brazo del azabache. No había más que decir que todos ellos le demostraban su comprensión ante lo que obviamente le afectaba en ese momento, la pasada derrota en la Liga Kalos y que por varios días lo deprimió bastante, cosa que salió a flote por la imprudencia de una entrenadora.

Pero el daño estaba hecho. A pesar de saber que sus amigos y Pokémon le mostraban comprensión, la ira y frustración ganaron terreno y provocaron que un Ash dominado por esos sentimientos se soltara bruscamente del agarre de Serena, Bonnie y Gardevoir, además de quitarse a Clemont y Lucario sumándole a ello tirar a Pikachu de su cabeza, huyendo de aquel sitio sin voltear atrás o decir algo, lo cual evidenciaba que escuchar de nueva cuenta sobre su derrota le afectaba aun.

-¡Ash espérame!. – El ver en ese estado a Ash era algo sumamente deprimente, por lo que Serena sin siquiera volver a meter a sus Pokémon en sus Pokéballs o recoger su mochila y su gorro salió corriendo detrás del azabache aun pidiéndole esperar sin éxito alguno. Ante ello Bonnie atino a recoger las pertenencias de su amiga y salir a su alcance con Gogoat, Florges y Dedenne a su lado también gritando que la esperaran.

-¿Pero, que ha pasado?. – Aun sin comprender lo que paso las jóvenes entrenadoras veían aquella escena, caso contrario a Clemont quien de inmediato regreso a sus Pokémon a sus Pokéballs y suspiro de forma pesada ante la ignorancia que al parecer ellas mostraban.

-Creo que fue una mala idea haber hablado con ustedes. – Sentencio el pelirrubio a lo que las entrenadoras reaccionaron de una forma furibunda, pero era demasiado tarde ya que Clemont se notaba molesto, cosa rara en el ya que siempre mostraba una faceta alegre. – Chicos aguarden.

Y el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Luminalia junto con los Pokémon de Ash y Serena abandonaron el sitio, dejando a las cinco entrenadoras algo avergonzadas ya que se dieron cuenta del error que habían cometido, lamentablemente lo habían hecho muy tarde y las consecuencias ya estaban pagando factura.

Aunque ese no era ni por asomo el peor de los problemas que atraería esto.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Clemont paso varios minutos en buscar a sus amigos ya que el no vio por donde se fueron. Él y los Pokémon tuvieron que pasar cerca de treinta minutos antes de que el lograra hallarlos, y para eso tuvo que adentrarse en el bosque que el día de ayer habían cruzado. Fue en un paramo donde pudo encontrarlos y por lo que pudo observar, la situación no pintaba nada bien.

Ash estaba sentado de espaldas con la cabeza oculta entre sus brazos apoyados en sus rodillas, mientras que Serena y Bonnie lo miraban alejados de el como a diez metros de distancia, ambas con una expresión de pena y tristeza evidente.

-Serena… ¿Qué paso?. – Fue la pregunta que hizo el chico rubio a su amiga quien miraba a su novio con un notorio gesto de preocupación.

-Mi Ashy no ha querido hablar con nosotras, he intentado decirle algo que lo consuele, pero no sé qué decir. – Usualmente Serena era quien le decía palabras de ánimo al joven entrenador cuando algunas cosas no salían bien, como cuando Ash perdió contra Valerie y Wulfric en su batalla por la medalla, y Ash hizo lo mismo cuando la joven castaña se mostro triste por perder en los cuartos de final de la Liga, se volvió algo normal levantarse el ánimo entre ellos, sin embargo en este momento la castaña no sabía que decir sin que esto afectara mas a Ash.

-Ash está muy triste, intente animarlo con Dedenne, pero no pude hacer algo. – Bonnie veía a Ash como mas que un amigo, ya que este durante su viaje le enseño muchas cosas sobre los Pokémon, dejo que ella cuidara de ellos tal como se lo prometió antes, ejemplo a Lucario cuando era un Riolu, su Pancham antes de ser Pangoro y Kirlia antes de evolucionar. Y más que eso, el mostro su preocupación por ella como cuando en el incidente con el Team Flare, ambos quedaron encerrados en un circulo de fuego provocado por uno de los Houndoom de los soldados, siendo precisamente Ash ayudado por Greninja quienes la pusieron a salvo. Esto había desarrollado en Bonnie un cariño muy grande por Ash, semejante al que ella le tenía a Clemont por ser su hermano, aunque este sentimiento era un poco más grande.

Clemont suspiro al escuchar a sus amigas, y llego a la conclusión de que en esos momentos Ash podía tomar a mal cualquier cosa que ellos le dijeran en el intento de calmarlo. Sin embargo no podían quedarse sin hacer nada y dejar que su joven amigo se deprimiera aun mas, por lo que el joven pelirrubio fue el primero en acercarse al azabache, aclarando la voz y comenzando a hablar.

-Ash… vamos amigo, no dejes que comentarios como esos te desanimen. – Al decir esto Ash levanto la mirada hacia el frente un poco, señal de que lo estaba escuchando, cosa que le pareció buena a Clemont por el momento. – Parece ser que esas entrenadoras son novatas, ellas realmente no conocen al verdadero Ash Ketchum.

-Clemont tiene razón Ashy. – La siguiente fue Serena quien junto a su Sylveon se acercaron aun mas al entrenador, ya que Serena coloco su mano en el hombro izquierdo del azabache mientras la otra estaba en su pecho, mirándolo con cariño en tanto que el Pokémon Hada le hacía algunas caritas para animarlo. – Puedo decirte que con excepción de mi mama y de Alexia, nadie en toda Kalos te conoce mejor que nosotros.

-¡Es cierto Ash, en toda la región no hay un entrenador como tú, eres único!. – Bonnie con mucha energía y con Dedenne acompañándola mostraba lo genial que él era para ella, siendo apoyada por los Pokémon de Serena y de Ash mismo.

Y aun cuando el entrenador escucho todo esto, de nueva cuenta volteo la mirada y la escondió entre sus brazos, mostrándose mas desanimado y preocupando mas a sus amigos.

-Vamos Ashy, tú mismo me has dicho que lo importante no es ganar una batalla, sino dar lo mejor de uno mismo y de nuestros Pokémon. – Serena ya había llegado al punto de sentarse junto a él intentando que este la mirara, cosa que seguía sin lograr aunque no por eso iba a darse por vencida. – Esto no es más que otra experiencia que nos ayuda a ser mejores cada día, eso también me lo dijiste tu cuando perdí contra el señor Ramos.

-Todo mundo tiene altibajos Ash, solo mírame a mi quien perdió dos veces seguidas contra ustedes. – Admitió Clemont ya que cuando los dos entrenadores lo retaron por su respectiva medalla, nunca se espero que por decirlo así, Ash y Serena "trapearan el piso" con él, aunque quizás eso se debía a que para ese momento ambos habían planeado estrategias para lograr ganarle, como la castaña usando a su recién capturado Noibat o a Ash usando la electricidad de Pikachu a su favor. – Después de que ustedes me ganaran me sentí mal por fallarme a mis Pokémon, pero comprendí que se gana y se pierde a veces, y lo importante es mejorar y no rendirse día a día.

-Yo no sé sobre combates Pokémon Ash, pero si sé que mi hermano y Serena te entienden, y mucho. - Bonnie con Dedenne se había sentado al otro lado del azabache, intentando hacer que Ash los mirara y entendiera que esto solo era un tropiezo en la vida de un entrenador y que esto otorga más experiencia para ser mejor día con día.

El silencio en aquel sitio seguía siendo constante, ni las múltiples palabras de ánimo o los gestos graciosos de los Pokémon parecían funcionar en Ash, ya que como era de esperarse todo lo que escucho lo interpreto de forma errónea dado que en ese momento los sentimientos negativos se habían apoderado de él.

-Ese es el problema… que no importa que haga, siempre acabo perdiendo. – Después de varios minutos de silencio el joven azabache dejo en claro que era lo que le molestaba, al parecer era el hecho de que según esas palabras toda su carrera como entrenador había terminado en varias derrotas que lo marcaban desde hace tiempo, aunque realmente nunca había hecho caso a las mismas, ya que todo lo veía de manera positiva a excepción de esta ocasión.

-Pero Ashy, tu nos has dicho que eso ya es cosa pasada, incluso me dijiste que debido a eso habías mejorado como entrenador. – Serena no lograba entender la frustacion que se apoderaba del azabache, ya que aunque era una buena entrenadora aun le faltaba varias cosas por saber, y de ahí provenía las dudas que tenia respecto a lo que Ash dijo.

-Comprendo lo que dices Ash, pero no por eso debes deprimirte, actuando de esa manera preocupas no solo a Serena, sino también a tus Pokémon y a Bonnie. – Dejo claras las cosas Clemont al mostrarle como sus compañeros de combate mostraban tristeza por verlo así, lo mismo Bonnie quien tenía entre sus brazos a un Dedenne bastante triste, incluyéndola a ella de paso.

Sin embargo un Ash ya dominado por la rabia había olvidado donde estaba o con quien estaba hablando, las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas era lo único que denotaba de forma física lo que estaba sintiendo por dentro, algo que termino por estallar y ser descargado sobre las personas ahí presentes, siendo lamentablemente Serena, Clemont y Bonnie los que cargarían con ello.

-¡Que rayos van a entender ustedes! ¡No tienen la menor idea de cómo me siento!. – Exploto en un grito el azabache alejándose de ellos, con la mano izquierda apuntándolos y con una mueca de tristeza en sus ojos, con varia lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas debido a la frustacion enorme que sentía, sorprendiendo a todos más que nada por la forma en la que él había actuado. - ¡No pueden comprender lo que se siente fracasar en todo lo que te propones, fallar al último momento y quedarte muy cerca de poder cumplir tu meta más importante!

-A… Ash… cálmate, no te precipites. – Los tres chicos restantes del grupo conocían a Ash como un chico divertido, enérgico y amable cuando la situación lo requería, y por ello era demasiado extraño verlo furioso, ya que solo hubo dos ocasiones en las que lograron verlo así, cuando el Team Rocket los fastidiaba con sus vanos intentos de robarse a sus Pokémon o durante la crisis de Kalos, cuando se reveló que Lyssandre realmente era el líder del Team Flare y quien tenía como objetivo borrar todo rastro de vida no solo de Kalos, sino de todo el mundo en general.

-¡No quieran que me calme! ¡Estoy ya cansado de ser un entrenador fracasado en cualquier parte donde este!. – Al decir esto el azabache de nuevo dio la vuelta y les dio la espalda aun con el enojo a su máxima expresión, aunque ya no estaba gritando como hace unos minutos. – Da igual lo que haga, el esfuerzo que hago entrenando con mis Pokémon, los ánimos que doy día a día, todo es inútil, jamás voy a lograr ser un Maestro Pokémon a este paso.

El ver como se había dejado llevar por la ira había asustado a todos, y eso se notaba por el gesto de Serena, el hecho de que Bonnie se escondiera detrás de ella y que Clemont retrocediera, ya que estaba claro que en ese estado cualquier cosa podía pasar con el azabache, y era más que lógico que no sería nada bueno. Lo mismo le pasaba a los Pokémon de Ash y Serena, más que nada aquellos con habilidades mentales como Meowstic, Gardevoir y Lucario incluyendo a Pikachu quien también estaba muy sorprendido por el arrebato que Ash tenía.

Sin embargo a Serena no le agradaba nada la forma de actuar de Ash, quizás por el simple hecho de que ella lo conocía como aquel chico tenaz, audaz y a veces orgulloso, ingenuo e inocente pero de buen corazón, y el verlo lleno de rabia, ira y tristeza era algo que no le quedaba en lo absoluto. Por lo que tomando iniciática y de nueva cuenta originando sorpresa en sus amigos y Pokémon, se acerco lo bastante a Ash como para poder sorprenderlo por la espalda y mostrando su cariño y preocupación hacia el cómo solo ella sabía hacerlo.

Por medio de un gesto amoroso, comúnmente llamado abrazo.

Ella estaba segura de que quizás esto no ayudaría bastante al azabache, pero por lo menos disiparía su enojo y le ayudaría a pensar tranquila y adecuadamente sobre las cosas, pero esta no sería la ocasión, lamentablemente no lo seria.

-… - Al parecer Ash había dicho algo pero Serena no logro escucharlo ya que el entrenador había susurrado. - … Suéltame.

-¿Qué?. – Incluso el frio tono de voz que el portaba era algo que ya empezaba a aterrar a la joven entrenadora, quien aunque no deseaba admitirlo, su novio pelinegro le comenzaba a asustar demasiado.

-¡Te dije que me sueltes!. – Y eso fue demostrado de una forma un poco… violenta se puede decir. Palabra que no encajaba en la descripción de Ash Ketchum, pero como algo conocido, siempre había una primera vez para todo.

Clemont, Bonnie y los Pokémon ahí presentes quedaron impactados por lo que había pasado. En un momento rápido e inesperado, Ash se había dado la vuelta bruscamente y termino por empujar a Serena quien cayó de bruces en el suelo, quien al igual que los demás jamás se espero tal actitud del entrenador hacia ella.

-¡Quizás realmente la culpa sea tuya! ¡Si no hubiera estado preocupándome por ti y como actuar como tu novio, podría haber entrenado mas y haber ganado!. – Y he ahí otro error que Ash cometió sin pensar adecuadamente, aunque no se le podía culpar por decir aquello tomando en cuenta que en esos momentos realmente no era él quien hablaba, sino alguien dominado por una furia ciega. Aunque eso no ayudaba al hecho de que culpo a alguien quien únicamente le mostro apoyo y cariño en todo momento. - ¡Si realmente te importo tanto, entonces déjame en paz y busca a alguien a quien aguante tu cariño!

Estas palabras ofensivas terminaron por enfurecer a los Pokémon de Serena al ver a su entrenadora y amiga ser insultada por quien ellos creían su "Persona Especial" y sin dudarlo estuvieron a punto de lanzarse sobre Ash, a no ser que Delphox fuera frenado por Greninja, Talonflame fuera agarrado por Pangoro, Meowstic y Furfrou por Aegislash y Lucario, además de que Pikachu, Gardevoir y Talonflame "hablaran" con Noivern, Sylveon y Ampharos, ya que aunque no les agradaba la forma de actuar de Ash, no dejaba de ser su amigo y entrenador, por lo que su preocupación por el era justificada.

En tanto con los chicos, se puede decir que el daño causado por esas hirientes palabras fue significativo. Clemont permanecía inmóvil e incrédulo ante lo que escucho, Bonnie se había escondido detrás de su hermano con sus ojitos azules brillosos por las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir, producto del miedo que ahora sentía hacia el azabache, en tanto que con Serena… las cosas eran muy delicadas realmente.

La joven castaña no conocía nada sobre los sentimientos amorosos, al menos no al punto de la ignorancia total, y ejemplo era con Ash ya que él era su primer novio y con quien aprendió varias cosas sentimentales, por lo que las acciones del azabache la hirieron bastante, cosa reflejada en cómo se encontraba ahora. Sus ojos dejaban escapar varias lagrimas, sus manos temblaban ligeramente y su rostro era reflejo puro del temor entremezclado con la tristeza que se apodero de ella, al ver a un Ash totalmente diferente al que quería y amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Uno quien hizo algo que ella jamás imagino, y que no la hirió físicamente, pero si sentimentalmente.

Lo único que hizo Ash fue salir corriendo de ahí aún furioso y llorando de rabia sin destino alguno dejando atrás a sus amigos y novia, quienes tuvieron que pagar por algo que ellos no provocaron. Y que al intentar ayudar y consolar a un amigo especial, solo recibieron la factura del "daño ocasionado".

Pero eso solo era la cereza del pastel. Si esto parecía ser algo preocupante respecto a la forma de actuar de Ash, lo que se avecinaría sería mucho peor, siendo el desencadenante de un suceso aun mayor del esperado.

Las cosas ya habían tomado rumbo. Y nada se podía hacer para cambiarlo. Solo esperar.


End file.
